cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United S of America
History The United S of America was born on December 5, 2009. It was formed as a Federal Government for about 2 weeks. Since its birth, it has waged numerous wars for tech, money, and territory. But doing so it has to apply for an alliance in order to save it from being branded as a "Rogue" nation. It entered The Resistance 10 days after its birth. Immediately it gained an important role as a tech seller selling 150 tech in a matter of 20 days to 2 powerful nations within its alliance. Government The United S of America is a Democracy with regular voting from its citizens every 6 months. Local Government involves community defense system (See Education and Military Service). Senate and Congressional system in the government also introduces and passes new laws for the government every 2 months. The Senate and Congressional system also oversees the infrastructure and development within the nation. Government Cabinet Secretaries *Secretary of State - Hillary R. Clinton *Secretary of Defense - Robert M. Gates *Secretary of Justice - Erich H. Holder Jr. *Secretary of the Treasury - Timothy F. Geithner Advisors *Homeland Security Advisor - John O. Brennan *Federal Bureau of Investigation - Robert S. Mueller III *Central Intelligence Agency - Leon E. Panetta Generals *Army - George W. Casey, Jr. *Airforce - Norton A. Schwartz *Marines - James T. Conway Government Positions Article 1A Military and Defense Role It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. This nation will also attack an unaligned nation for its tech, territory, and money. However this nation is light for its raided nations, and we declare peace if he or she wants so, provided they do not retaliate with missiles or aircraft which can gravely damage its infra, and puts its civilian citizens in harms way. Retaliation by violent means will cost the raided nation's infra to be ZI'ed. Article 1B Customs and Border Rules The military of United S of America has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Entry to the US will only be allowed if the person applies for a working visa, tourist visa, and application for citizenship. As stated Drug traffickers will not be arrested, but shot, hacked to death, and feed them to our attack dogs. This will serve as a warning to all drug traffickers. Article 2A Local Government United S of America does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. All protests are deemed as an outrage and protesters will be arrested and or dissolved by the police. Article 2B Media United S of America detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. Any individuals who comments something bad about the government will be detained for a period of 1 to 20 years in State Prison. Article 3A Foreign Policy on Nuclear Weapons/Hammerdown Protocol When it comes to nuclear weapons United S of America will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The US Government will not develop Nuclear Weapons. However if pushed to the brink of Nuclear War in the future, this nation will retaliate with "Hammerdown Protocols" using Nuclear Warheads, Cruise Missiles, and "Shock and Awe" Airstrikes. Article 3B Foreign Policy on Aid and Trading The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. However if the course of desperation and mercy to the foreign nation affected by war, or disaster. The nation will provide help of what it can. United S of America will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nations on the other hand with inhumane treatment of its citizens will not receive foreign aid or trade help. Economy and Trade The United S of America is currently involved in trading with orange sphere members. However, Pres B Obama has made an announcement to American people that a trade circle will be organized to improve the nations economy. Tech deals are also being done with 2 nations within the alliance. It also maintains 2 Banks, and 1 Harbor. The 3 month program Pres B Obama took advantage of the present 50 Tech, for 3 Million strategy. Its major partners are the nations of BlueBird and Yankees Empire. The US President is planning to make the nation a major world power in 3 months by taking advantage of this. Operation: Extreme Makeover Education and Military service The United S of America's education of its citizens is an important asset of the nation. Ages 2 to 6 Kindergarten, Ages 6 to 13 Elementary, Ages 13 to 17 High School, Ages 17 and above College, although college education is recommended. Some High School graduates are immediately put into 2 Year Military service it is also mandatory for college students to enter a 2 year Military service as ROTC or Reserve On Training Officers. In the event war breaks out, ROTC members and High School graduates serving the 2 year military service requirement oversees the protection of its civilians. Culture and Sports The citizens of the United S of America enjoy's watching school plays made by kids, as well as movies by talented actors. The music industry is also flourishing in this country. Performing arts as well as other art related subjects are teached at the country's university and college campuses. The national sport of the country is American Football, and Basketball. However Car Racing, Swimming, Gymnastics, Soccer, Golf, Athletics, and Combat sports (i.e. Boxing to Taekwondo) are also popular among the population. Transportation Ground People most of the time leave there cars in there homes and instead take public transport. Especially with the price of oil rising in the nation. Subways are open for 24 hours, as well as taxi cabs. Bus operation is limited to just 12 hours service everyday. Air Citizens may choose 5 different airliners operating in the country. Delta, American Airlines, Air Tran, US Airways, and Continental are always carrying both International and local Domestic flights. Military The US Military is divided into several branches Army, Marines, and Air Force. A formation of a Naval branch is already underway. US Army Weapons: *FN SCAR *M4 Carbine *M16A4 *M203 *FGM-148 Javelin *FGM-172 SRAW *M82 .50 Cal Barrett *M24 Sniper Rifle *M110 SASS *H&K MP5 *Benelli M1 *M9 Berreta *USP .45 *M249 SAW *Browning M1919 .50 Cal *Numerous Grenades Vehicles and Aircraft includes: *M1A2 Abrams Tank *HMMWV *M2 Bradley *IAV Stryker *AH-64D Apache Attack Helicopter *UH-60 Blackhawk US Airforce The US Airforce consists of 60 Strong fighters and bombers. *North American F-86 Sabre (612th TFS , 94th FS) *P-51 Mustang (22nd FS) *B-25 Mitchell (69th Bomb Squadron, 917th AW) *Bristol Blenheim (34th Bomb Squadron) A Multi million dollar program is underway for the complete reform of the US Airforce. Airforce Inventory for 2010: *F-35 Lightning II *F/A-22 Raptor *B-2 Spirit *B-52 Stratofortress *B-1B Lancer The US Airforce also oversees the maintenance and manufacturing of the country's cruise missile capability. US Marine Corps. Is a specially strong 1,000 Armed Men and Women. Its primary purpose is Special Ops raid and normally deployed the most than its Army counter-part. Its weapons are also the same as that of the Army, but also maintains weapons not found in the Army Inventory: *TOW Missile Launchers *G36 Series *LAW Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher *P90 *MATADOR Man-Portable Anti-Tank *Mk.19 Grenade Launcher *M95 Barrett .50 Cal Anti-Materiel Weapon Vehicles and Aircraft: *M1A1 Abrams *LAV-25 APC *M2 Linebacker *HMMWV Avenger *SH-60 Seahawk *AH-1Z Super Cobra Formation of the US Navy January, 10,2010 President Obama signed a document which aims the formation of the United S of America's Navy. The construction of its fleet is now being planned and will be active in 3 months time. The US Navy warships are as follows: *2 Oliver Hazard Perry Class Corvettes *1 Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ship *2 Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer *1 Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier *1 Virginia Class SSN The formation of the above fleet will form the US 4th Fleet which will be based in Norfolk, Virginia. Minor Wars The following wars are due to American Tech raid escalations on rogue nations. The 8 Hour War On the eve of January 6, 2009. The US Marines 3rd Marine Expeditionary Unit raided the nation of Sancti Marini as part of its Tech and Territorial war. Officially Pres B Obama issued a peace-warning letter stating: "We have raided your nation for your tech. We do not intend on destroying most of your infra by using a more violent force as this is not our primary target. You may declare peace if you wish, but we warn you NOT TO RETALIATE BY MEANS OF CRUISE MISSILE AND AIRCRAFT. Doing so will endanger your nation and will give you a one way ticket to being perma-ZI'ed. So just declare peace if you want and we will accept it immediately." However on the morning of January 6, 2009 they launched a counter attack involving Cruise Missiles, and its Airforce. Pres B Obama then issued a retaliation strike using its own Cruise Missiles and Airforce in an attempt to wipe out its Air power and freely giving the US Forces an advantage. On January 6, 2009 negotiations on Sancti Marini have reached an agreement as both nations are even for the lost tech and infra. A ceasefire was reached and both nations declared peace. Casualties: Estimated 2,000 US Army and US Marine Corps. Personnel, 2 P-51s (1 Reported KIA, 1 MIA later rescued by USMC) Category:English-speaking nations Category:United S of America